


Blackbird||Black Butler

by 0bitteralmonds



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Alternate Universe - Demons, Angel/Demon Relationship, Angel/Demon Sex, Bottom Grell Sutcliffe, Bottom Sebastian, Caring Sebastian, Demon Blood, Demon Sebastian Michaelis, Demon Sex, Demonic Contracts (Kuroshitsuji), Demonic Possession, Demons, Dom Sebastian, Eventual Smut, Inspired by Kuroshitsuji, Jealous Sebastian, Kuroshitsuji II | Black Butler II, Kuroshitsuji Spoilers, Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler References, Kuroshitsuji: Book of Circus - Freeform, Kuroshitsuji: Book of Murder, Kuroshitsuji: Book of the Atlantic, M/M, Major Original Character(s), Male Pronouns for Grell Sutcliff, Minor William T. Spears/Grell Sutcliff, Multi, Original Character Death(s), Original Character(s), Possessive Sebastian, Shameless Smut, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Slow Dancing, Slow Romance, Smut, Top Sebastian, Trans Female Grell Sutcliff, Young Grell Sutcliff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-15 09:27:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29062056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0bitteralmonds/pseuds/0bitteralmonds
Summary: Sebastian Michaelis X Male Original Character-Spring Heeled Jack! The infamous Victorian folklore! Was he real? Or was he really just a legend to scare your children to sleep. Allow me to answer. He's real. But he doesn't have glowing red eyes, a horned helmet or a tight-fitting white outfit with skeleton wings and he certainly isn't 7 foot 9. Far from it! He's actually a 5 foot 6 London street child with nothing but a few ripped clothes a jacket and a skateboard to his name...Well, that should be passed tense...He DID only have these things.Now. He has a stunning manipulative demon by his side, a demon who may or may not (take a guess) have a grudge on the ever more famous Sebastian Michaelis.Can you take a guess of what might happen when the Demon Butler meets Spring Heeled Jack?-Started: January 30th 2021Ended: On Going
Relationships: Sebastian Michaelis/Original Character(s), Sebastian Michaelis/Reader
Kudos: 2





	1. One Hell Of A Butler

Original Character: Alexis Hampton

Credit To: Ribkadory on Tumblr

Authors Section

_What is this?! I've been gone almost 2 years then suddenly I appear again out of the blue with not only one but two fan fiction ideas?!_

_It's truly shocking!_

_I found Black Butler (Kuroshitsuji) in September of 2020 and fell in love instantly! The characters and voice actors (both Japanese and English Dub) are just perfect! This little idea has been rotting inside my head for about 3 months now however, I never really bothered to type it up before, as I know that the Black Butler fandom is slowly dying out! but recently the plot idea I had just kept popping back into my head! and while i was searching for some Sebastian fan fictions to read, I noticed there really aren't THAT many BL Sebastian fan fictions out there with male original characters, so! I said to myself._

_"I need to write this!!'"_

_So this book was born!!_

_I also found that the same was true for Grell and the Undertaker too...Oh! Speaking of Grell! when they do appear (no idea when because I haven't fully planned the plot!) I personally wanted to use the pronouns she/her as it's been confirmed by many Grell is a transgender woman! However!! The show itself uses male pronouns! Sebastian and others often refers to them as "He" however Grell refers to themself as a "she."_

_So! I've decided to stick to he/they but keep Grell referring to themself as a woman._

_I do apologise as I know (and understand) that it may annoy some fans! But This way its just easier for all! as I will be following the show rather than the manga._

_I'm currently juggling_ _online_ _university along with this_ _book and another! So unlike 2 years ago, there_ _is_ _n't going to be an_ _upload schedule for this book,_ _but_ _it'll probably be once or twice a week depending on how I feel (perhaps a little over that some weeks because I won't lie I have so many ideas for this!)_ _I really want to take my time and post each chapter when I feel like it has reached its perfect goal, not only plot-wise but grammar wise too_ _!_

 _Lastly, Please_ _if you have the time,_ _leave some love_ _,_ _comment maybe even share! It means a lot to me and gives me the_ _push_ _to continue my journey as a writer! even if in reality I'm just a web sat at home with nothing more to do than read and write fan fiction!_

_I hope you guys enjoy this as much as I enjoy writing it!_

_Also, I'm always a private message away if I'm needed!_

_Stay Safe!_  
_Love!_

_Bitter Almonds!_


	2. Oblivious

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How about we meet the second Demon of this story?  
> Not our main man, but we'll get there in time.

Original Character: Khaleesus  
Credit To Ribkadory on Tumblr

Chapter One

The only noises that could be heard in the small derelict home were the crackling from the fireplace, the rain as it hit the windows, the small tap of a foot against the wood flooring, the strings of a violin, and the voice of an angel.

The woman who hummed along allowed her eyes to fall on the face of her lover who sat near her feet, listening to her play, legs crossed over on the floor as his honey brown eyes sketched out the side of the musician's face.

Playing the last note the violinist placed the old wooden instrument on the window seat before uncrossing her legs and shuffling to join the male on the floor. They both sat in nothing but their underwear, they didn't need to wear anything else in each other's company, there was simply no need.

The woman, had her dirty blonde hair stuffed inside a ponytail with long loose strands floating behind her cut bangs. The male's hair was short and darker in colour, a light brown and instead of bangs framing his face he had a pair of wire-framed glasses hanging off of his straight nose.

"Well, that was certainly very beautiful," The male said with a smile hiding behind rosy blushed cheeks.

"A beautiful song for the beautiful presence you brought in my life."

"If I knew you were such a songstress I would have forced you to play me something a week ago." They chuckled together. The male bit down on his lip afterwards, nervous even after all this time.

"Well, I didn't wanna scare you off when we were having so much fun." The two had been none stop holding one another in their arms, cuddling, kissing, having sex, they were all over each other.

They had met only seven days ago. The brunette, Khal. Had been out doing his night patrols when it started to rain heavily, hearing the noise of the water hitting the floor and the fact he was already rather ill, he decided to find shelter in the doorway of a home and that's when he met Adelaide. His coughing had woken her. Addy had helped the officer inside as he suffered from the cold. Here they planned on waiting until the storm passed so Khal could easily make his way to the clinic to be treated without making his condition worse, but after two days it still hadn't, in fact, most of London had begun to flood.

The two bonded and became close rather quickly, some would say two close, too quickly. Watching the blonde's actions the brunette looked to the floor before replying, the reply coming out in a small whisper as he remembered there time together.

"I don't think you could ever scare me off, even if you wanted too."

\--

"What is all this?" Addy giggled as she let herself be easily picked up and manhandled to the beaten-up sofa in the middle of the room they were in, the blush had crept down from her cheeks to her entire body "What's with you being all dominant all of a sudden?"

"Am I not the dominant one here?" Khal chuckled biting his lip as he moved to straddle his female companion "Because I'm pretty sure-" He moved closer to Addy, their bodies touching and faces just inches apart "-You were saying the opposite last night." He hummed letting his tongue lick her bottom lip playfully "Darling."

"Oh, my goodness if this all continues I'm sure you'll kill me" The blonde giggled moving her hands to cover her face, the younger of the two wasn't open about her sex life, she had lost her virginity and been married once before, however, the sexual life she had with her late husband was almost none existent and definitely not mind-blowing, when it actually came to the nitty-gritty of it all, she was rather new to all of this...

Slowly Addy moved her hands from her face to wrap them around the shoulders of the man on top of her, her fingers resting on muscle. He was built beautifully. Godlike. Broad but toned and skinny. After allowing her eyes to admire the males figure she leaned in closer, cold fingers wrapped around the rim of his glasses, taking them off, so he didn't have too "Kiss me.."

"Whatever you say" The male on top whispered, slowly pressing their lips together, their kisses were always hungry and desperate but this one was different from the others, it was passionate in some odd way.

But little did Addy know that there would be no passionate in what was to come next.

As the two moaned Khal's hand moved into the crook of the cushions behind Addy's head, pulling out a rather large and decorative knife he had placed there a few days ago, this was all planned.

Of course, it was!

Making the kiss deeper he then moved his hand between them, the curved blade of the knife pressing on the blondes throat and with a soft gasp, she pulled away.

Wiping the spit from both their mouths off of his lips with the back of his arm, Khal pulled away, moving to stand while still holding the knife to the terrified woman's throat. Addy watched him closely, trying to decide exactly what this was, a game? a kink? or something else entirely "Khal"

"Khaleesus" The male corrected, the sweet and loving impression he had given was completely gone. Addy went silent, swallowing down the lump in her throat as she tried to figure out what exactly to do next..."Now that I have your full attention." The man backed off ever so slightly but not far enough to were Addy could move her body without being slashed or perhaps stabbed "I need you to tell me a few things."

With jagged breaths Addy nodded the best she could, tears threatening to spill from her eyes "I-I will..w-whatever you want to know.."

With a small chuckle, the male threw the knife into the air and by the time it was back in his hand he had grabbed one of the dining chairs, placing it about a meter away from the girl. Addy's eyes had watched the blade in fright, watched it be tossed, watched it fall and now watched it enter the man's hand...

But, it wasn't the man from before...

No, this one's eyes were stunningly pure white with no eyeris, his hair was longer and slicked back, darker now, black. Skin a light grey, his chest still bare but his legs were covered with black trousers.

Oh, gods..

Was this the man the police were after? The ripper? No, because whoever, whatever this thing was. It wasn't human, that was obvious, even to her.

A demon.

"I knew we'd eventually see eye to eye" He smirked, slamming the blade into the top of the chest were he then rested his arms "Technically speaking." He watched closely, his head turning to the side a little as he noticed the woman's body jolt slightly. Her reflexes were kicking in. Fight or flight. Her body had picked flight but her mind beat the idea and she stayed still. "Oh no please-" He smiled "Do go ahead and run, I do love it when they run"

"Oh, gods please" Addy began to cry, her body shaking with fear, begging the man she thought was her lover but turned out to be her executioner "P-please don't please God."

"Oh hushhh" He soothed, his middle finger pressing to his lips "Stop begging for a higher power that will not come to your aid."

Whimpering softly the blonde let out small sounds, trying to calm herself but all she could do was let her body tremble and her mind race, she didn't want to die...

"Good." The man said, seeming pleased to have some silence.

The man leaned back, moving from the chair to approach her, which caused Addy's knees to automatically touch her chest as she felt fear run through her body "Your a smart girl" The man's eyes wandered over Addy's body, his fingers and long fingernails running through her bangs "You won't run...Over the past few days, I've replayed this scene in my head many times and in none of them you run." He raised his hand to his face looking over his nails before moving his hand beneath her chin, forcing her to look up at him. "However in all of them, you answer the one-" He held up one finger before stroking her cheek with it "-that I have. It's rather simple so I'm sure you can answer."

"Y-yes." She nodded as she spoke, closing her eyes, the blurriness of her vision beginning to give her more of a migraine than she already had.

"Before I ask, I suggest you think and realise exactly how this little scene of ours can play out. You don't have to die. Not here, not now but in 40 years time in your bed with your children. I'll know if you're lying to me. You lie, you die"

"I won't lie, I-I swear.."

The male let his eyes linger on her a little longer than they should have, because this attention, allowed her to shove her hand into the cushions and grab an ink pen from it. Her body had tried flight and failed, but what about fight? They say that when you're truly in danger, you can lift anything, do anything to fight and live one more day...

Let's test that.

Addy closed her eyes before taking a breath, swinging her arm back to try and stab his leg with the sharp pen, but she missed...

Guess it isn't true after all.

Quickly and easily the man, pulled the woman's hand causing her to fall to the floor "Silly..really, truly silly" He sighed, bored of there game and without bothering to look he stepped towards the girl as she crawled, eventually he stomped on her hand, breaking it "I thought you were so much smarter." After the blood-curdling scream filled the room, he looked to her, grabbing a fist fully on her hair to throw her on the floor, face-up, moving to stand over her he pressed his heeled boot firmly under her rib, applying a slight pressure "Bad move." Abby cried out as her nails scrapping along the leather, trying to move it "Now onto why I'm actually here, oh and if I were you I'd be very careful how you answer this because I could very easily crush your ribs..Where does Alexis Hampton stay?"

Alexis? What did this thing want with Alexis?

Addy mind raced, she wasn't sure exactly what to say, Alexis' father was her best friend, she couldn't betray him, but she didn't want to die either, in her silence more pressure was applied and her scream filled the cabin "THE TOWN! IN THE TOWN! WEST STREET! HIS FATHER RUNS A WELDING BUSINESS!"

With his question answered the man stepped off of the other for just a moment, with her vision blurred Addy couldn't see what the male was doing but in actual fact, she probably wouldn't have wanted too.

The male had moved across the room and approached Addy's late husband's portrait above the fire, taking the shotgun from the glass box below it "A handsome fellow. I'll have to say hello in the afterlife" He chuckled as he checked the cartridge "Just one shell? It's all we'll need" He smirked approaching her, taking the knife from the wood of the chair, shoving it in his back pocket.

It wouldn't be needed now we have something better.

"It's been a pleasure don't business with you sweet cheeks."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Oblivious" a word often used to refer to a persons failure to notice warning signs.


End file.
